The Rogue Shadow
History Built by Sienar Fleet Systems,Rogue Shadow's design was based on that of Scimitar, the SithInfiltrator employed by Darth Maul. It also shared certain design elements with other Imperial craft, such as the Eta-2 interceptor and the starfighters of the TIE series.As a result of its construction in total secrecy, all of the personnel anddroids involved in its construction perished in industrial "accidents" or street crimes to ensure their silence. The vessel boasted an advanced hyperdrive, cutting-edge sensory arrays, a fully functional medical bay, crew quarters, a workshop and a meditation chamber that could double as a training room. It also had the fastest sublight engines in the Imperial Navy. In addition to these high tech features, the Rogue Shadow was outfitted with an experimental stygium crystal cloaking device, which could keep the vessel hidden from even the most powerful scanners for short periods of time. History When the time came for Darth Vader's Secret Apprentice to undertake covert missions, the Sith Lord knew that a stealth vessel was required so that his disciple could travel throughout the galaxy without attracting the attention of Emperor Palpatine's spies. The Apprentice, a young Sith assassin codenamed "Starkiller", was entrusted by his Master with ownership of the Rogue Shadow, a unique prototype designed for speed and stealth. Although Starkiller was a skilled pilot, Vader preferred the Apprentice to concentrate on his training and meditation. To allow Starkiller to train and meditate, Vader personally selected a series of hand-picked Imperial officers to serve as pilots of the Rogue Shadow. Each of the starship's pilots—seven in all—did not survive their time with Starkiller. Some were killed during the Apprentice's more chaotic missions; others were executed by Darth Vader for some perceived failure. According to PROXY, one of the pilots was killed by a Corellian gunrunner after he assured Starkiller that he could take care of himself. A renegade clone of Starkiller recalled from one of his template's memory imprints how another pilot—an Imperial Sergeant—was killed by Vader because of tardiness. Captain Juno Eclipse, the eighth pilot of theRogue ShadowThe Rogue Shadow's eighth pilot was Captain Juno Eclipse, the commander who ledImperial forces to victory at the Battle of Callos and also the first woman to occupy the vessel's pilot chair. Although Starkiller was too afraid to voice it, he suspected that Vader selected Eclipse in order to test the Apprentice in some way.[ Eclipse's reassignment to the Rogue Shadow coincided with Starkiller's first assassination mission against a Jedi target: General Rahm Kota of the fallen Jedi Order and a veteran of the Clone Wars. After Kota's defeat at Nar Shaddaa, the Rogue Shadow transported the Apprentice to planets such as Raxus Prime and Felucia, where he hunted and killed Jedi Masters Kazdan Paratus and Shaak Ti respectively. The vessel also brought the Apprentice to Coruscant more than once so that he could participate in the Jedi Trials. When Darth Vader ordered Starkiller to create a rebellion against the Galactic Empire by uniting various rebels and dissidents throughout the galaxy, the Apprentice retained the Rogue Shadow as his personal transport, including Juno Eclipse as his pilot. The starship brought its crew to worlds like Nar Shaddaa, Ziost, and finally Bespin where Starkiller recruited an intoxicated and highly depressed Rahm Kota on Cloud City. The Rogue Shadow then traveled to Kashyyyk and later returned to Felucia and Raxus Prime, all of which contributed to the growth of the Apprentice's rebellion. While Starkiller and his allies—Imperial Senators Bail Prestor Organa, Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma—were in the process of formally declaring open rebellion against the Empire, Darth Vader led an Imperial battle fleet to the planet and promptly arrested the rebels. Starkiller was betrayed and left for dead by his Master. The Apprentice was then rescued by Juno Eclipse, who had been hiding in the Rogue Shadow when the Imperials attacked. It was within the starship where Starkiller renounced his allegiance to the Sith and re-adopted his birth name, "Galen Marek." Galen Marek, theRogue Shadow's main occupantMarek used the Rogue Shadow for the last time when he and Eclipse journeyed to the secret location of the Emperor's massive battlestation, codenamed "Death Star", where the Rebels were held captive. The former Apprentice of Darth Vader stormed the Death Star, killed scores of Imperial stormtroopers and defeated his Master in alightsaber duel. Though Marek ultimately perished, killed during a confrontation with Emperor Palpatine, his sacrifice allowed the Rebel leaders to escape to safety on theRogue Shadow. In the aftermath of Galen Marek's demise, the Alliance to Restore the Republic was officially established on Kashyyyk, the Apprentice's homeworld. Juno Eclipse was latter commissioned as the captain of the Salvation, an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate and the flagship of the Alliance Fleet. As a result, she gave the Rogue Shadow to Rahm Kota, who used the vessel for his militia and unauthorized missions. Refit and reassignment Let's hope she can reach us in time." ―Kota contacting the Rogue Shadow on Cato Neimoidia In the year 1 BBY, approximately six months after Galen Marek died aboard the Death Star, Rahm Kota and his militia traveled in the Rogue Shadow toCato Neimoidia. Against the orders of the Alliance High Command, Kota plotted to assassinate Baron Merillion Tarko, the Imperial governor who ruled Cato Neimodia from Tarko-se. The plan ultimately failed, however, and Kota was apprehended by Imperial forces. After Kota was rescued from the Tarko-se Arena by a renegade clone of Galen Marek, the Rogue Shadow rendezvoused with the two after the General contacted the vessel through a comm device. Obsessed with Juno Eclipse due to the memory and emotional imprints of his progenitor, the clone rushed into the starship's cockpit, hoping to see Eclipse. Kota refused to believe that the clone was created from Marek's corpse by Darth Vader, and thus treated the clone as though he was the real Starkiller. But the clone was adamant that Eclipse was his priority, not the Alliance or its war against the Empire. Kota was frustrated, but ultimately relented and parted ways with the clone. After being dropped off at astarport at Commenor, Kota returned to the Alliance while the clone retained possession of the Rogue Shadow at the General's insistence. Starkiller the codename by which the clone became known journeyed to Dagobah aboard the Rogue Shadow in order to meditate on his priorities. He later used the starship to regroup with Rahm Kota and his troops on Malastare. Just as the Rogue Shadow rendezvoused with the Salvation in the Itani Nebula, however, the Alliance Fleet was ambushed by an Imperial squadron led by the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Captain Eclipse was captured in the process and transported to Kamino by Fett. The Alliance Fleet pursued them, intending to launch a full-scale assault on the Empire's major cloning facilities. Defending Kamino, however, was an armada of Imperial Star Destroyers. The Salvation was critically damaged during the ensuing space battle, thus forcing Kota and the remaining crew members to board the Rogue Shadow in order to evacuate the doomed flagship. The Battle of Kamino was ultimately won by the Rebel Alliance, marking their first major victory in the Galactic Civil War. The original Starkiller's clone defeated Darth Vader and allowed the Rebels to take the Sith Lord as a prisoner. With Vader heavily restrained within the Rogue Shadow's meditation chamber, Eclipse and Starkiller used the vessel to transport the Sith Lord to the Rebel secret base on Dantooine. Unknown to the starship's occupants, the Rogue Shadow's movement was tracked and followed by Slave I, piloted by Boba Fett The Jedi Coalition Starkiller remained on Dantooine in hiding for many years till a Group of Death Troopers and Imperative Sith Officers and Sith Negotiators arrived and Starkiller killed them and then travelled out to the galaxy to find the New Republic which he heard that the rebellion had formed gone and a Government called the Systematic battling the Imperative. He joined the Jedi Coalition and quick was admitted to become a Master. He fought in many wars and was a member of the Council. He used the Rogue Shadow in many battles till he died but his Son Sting Marek took it over. Category:Spaceship Category:The Gray Jedi Order Category:The Systematic Category:The New Republic Category:The False Republic Category:Jedi Ships